


When You Feed A Stray

by Soap_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Found Family, marichat friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: Chat Noir escorts Marinette home after an akuma battle and she invites him in for a family brunch. It goes much better than the last time.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	When You Feed A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was originally posted on Tumblr but I figured posting it on AO3 would make it easier to find.

Chat Noir set his passenger gently down on her balcony and stepped back with a smile. “Thank you for taking the Chat Express and I hope you’ll consider travelling with me in the future, Princess.”

He bowed low and she giggled, almost sounding like her old self. It surprised him that he missed hearing her laugh so much. 

“Thank you for saving me from that akuma, Chat,” Marinette smiled at him and he felt warm and happy looking at him.

“I’m sure Ladybug would’ve taken you home herself but she had some family obligation today.” It surprised him when he didn’t feel the familiar resentment when his...partner ran off so quickly after an akuma battle.

“Well, I should probably be going…” he headed for the balcony but felt a familiar tug on his belt tail.

“Chat? Are you doing anything right now? We’re having a family brunch if you’re interested.”

Her eyes were sweet and her smile welcoming. He felt his shoulders relax and tension leave his body. He always felt so comfortable around Marinette and her family. He couldn’t help but smile back. 

“I’d love to.”

The two made their way to the Dupain-Cheng living area where Chat was nearly tackled to the ground by a silver-haired torpedo.

“ _Gattino carino_! So good to see you again!” Gina Dupain hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks.

He gave Marinette’s grandmother a nervous smile. “Good to see you again, Mme. Dupain.”

She made a face at him. “ _Caro_ , don’t be so formal. Call me _Nonna_.”

Chat Noir hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Sure thing, _Nonna.”_

She took his face in her two hands and searched him, frowning. “You are too thin, _gattino._ Come, let _Nonna_ feed you.” She put her arm around his shoulders and led him to the dining table. Marinette followed close behind, grinning at him.

Sabine was setting the table and looked up, smiling. “Chat Noir! So good to see you again! Let me just grab another place setting. Could you grab that chair for me, please?” She pointed at a wooden chair in the corner.

Chat Noir easily hefted the chair while Gina and Marinette talked among themselves. “Where should I put it, Mme. Dupain-Cheng?”

Sabine beamed at him. “Right next to Marinette. And call me Sabine, dear. We’re very informal with Marinette’s friends.”

“That’s not the way it’s done!”

“It is where Chef Wang grew up. His family has been doing it this way for generations.”

“Hmph!” 

“Papa…”

A large Chinese man emerged from the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Chat Noir and he gave the hero a warm smile. “Ni hao, Hei Mao.”

The hero bowed, left hand against right fist. “Ni hao, Cheng Sifu,” he replied respectfully.

Marinette smiled at him. “Your Chinese is very good.”

Chat Noir let his chest puff out just a little bit. For some reason he always enjoyed showing off for his classmate. “A superhero has to have many skills. You never know what could help you defeat an akuma.”

She opened her mouth to respond but just then Roland and Tom emerged from the kitchen with croissants, baguettes and _vol-au-vents._ Both M. Dupains seemed surprised to see them but while Tom’s face melted into a welcoming smile, Roland just looked grumpy.

It suddenly occurred to Chat Noir four people he’d battled as akumas were eating with him and he felt slightly nervous. Marinette guided him to a chair and then sat beside him, squeezing his hand as a show of support.

“No more arguing, Roland, Tom. We have a guest,” Sabine chided, looking from father to son. Both men wilted under her stern gaze and Chat hoped the petite lady _never_ got akumatized.

“Don’t be silly, my fairy,” Gina interrupted, waving a hand in Chat’s direction. “Our _piccolo gatto nero_ has saved four of us from that horrible Hawk Moth’s control, plus saved our _cara bambina_ many times from akuma.” She blew the hero a kiss. “I think that makes him _famiglia.”_

“Chat Noir Dupain-Cheng,” the hero rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I like the sound of that.”

“Pah! You don’t become family just by fighting villains and saving pretty girls!” Roland protested. “That’s not how it’s done! He’d have to marry Marinette to be family.”

The teens blushed and Chef Wang gave them a sympathetic look, only half following the conversation. Gina came to Chat’s defense.

“It’s called ‘adoption’, Roland,” Gina told her (ex?) husband, “adopted children can be family too.”

The older baker grunted and Gina took it as a sign she’d won. Tom got up to fetch a salmon and spinach quiche while Chat talked to Chef Wang and Marinette, effortlessly translating for the two of them. Tom and Roland squabbled good naturedly about bread making techniques and Sabine and Gina chatted with each other, both women pleased with each other’s company.

Crepes were served, both sweet and savory and Chat could not remember the last time he’d enjoyed a meal this much. The Dupain-Chengs were noisy and a little volatile but also kind and loving and weren’t afraid to show each other they cared. They disagreed with each other but no one got seriously angry, not even Roland. He sat and soaked it all in, reveling in the feeling of belonging the boisterous family gave him.

“Is everything okay?” Marinette whispered.

“Sure, why wouldn’t they be?” he whispered back.

“You’ve been smiling at nothing for five minutes.”

“I just really like your family.”

The girl caught her mother’s eyes and grinned. “Yeah. Me too.”

Soon the food was gone and Tom and Roland began clearing the table. Sabine put a friendly hand on Chat’s shoulder. “We’ll take care of the dishes. Marinette? Why don’t you and Chat Noir go to the living room and talk?”

“Okay!” Marinette leapt to her feet and dragged the hero with her. “Have you seen the new expansion pack Ultimate Mecha Strike Three released?”

His tiny friend was stronger than she looked. “No?”

“You’ll love it!” She sat him down and grabbed the two controllers. “They added the Catbug Mech!”

*****

Teaming up with Marinette as Chat Noir to play UMS 3 was just as rewarding as teaming up as Adrien, except he had to be careful not to get claw marks on the controller. Every now and then Chef Wang or Gina would come in to watch them play. The game on the screen might not have made any sense to them but the teenagers playing were very entertaining.

“Circle square triangle X, in that order!”

“Look out for his special move!”

“Ugh, I swear they Nerfed the power ups in the last patch.”

“No no no no no no no!”

“Yes! Booyah!”

Another match won and the two players high fived each other. After ten straight wins they couldn’t find any other teams willing to take them on. With the adrenaline rush over and full stomachs, the two teens fell asleep.

Chat Noir dreamed of being a part of a family, _this_ family. Daily family meals, endless hugs and kisses from Sabine and tons of pun wars with Tom. Practicing his Chinese with Wang Sifu and learning to make Marinette Soup. He’d also like to hear Gina’s stories about her adventures around the world. Maybe Roland would teach him how to bake? 

And Marinette…

Her smile was so sweet and her eyes were gorgeous. He snuggled closer to her, absorbing her warmth. Even in sleep he could smell her. Her scent was fresh pastries, chocolate chip cookies, and a hint of the herbs from her balcony garden.

She smelled like home.

He wished he could make a blanket out of her scent and wrap it around himself forever. It made him feel safe and wanted and welcome.

Marinette’s fragrance was _belonging_ and he would never tire of it.

_Can I keep you until the end of time? I feel so good when I’m around you, so peaceful._

He felt something tickling his nose but kept his eyes shut.

“Chat Noir? It’s time to wake up.”

He snuggled closer into the crook of her neck and refused to look. “No, I live here now.”

A finger poked his cheek. “It’s three o’ clock. Your parents are probably wondering where you are.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say he didn’t have any but knowing Father and Nathalie they’d have the entire police force looking for him if he lingered. “Okay, Princess.”

Marinette smiled at him. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to get in trouble.” She leaned in and whispered. “We’re going to do a family brunch like this again in a month or so, when Great-Uncle Wang is available again. So if you can attend, you’re definitely invited.” She booped him on the nose. “Chat Noir Dupain-Cheng.”

He stood up and then pulled her into a hug. He knew he’d lingered too long when she began to squirm. Reluctantly he let her go. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Chat must have still looked sad because she gave him another warm grin and told him, “in the meantime, you can visit me on my balcony every now and then.”

He grinned back at her with some of his usual goofy charm. “I might take you up on that, Princess.” He gave her his usual two-fingered salute and bounded away.

*****

The next Dupain-Cheng family brunch Chat Noir brought flowers. The following get-together he brought a rare tea and some Chinese candies. Over time he began to call Tom and Sabine “ _Maman and Papa_ ” and Roland eventually let him call the man “ _Grandpere_.”

Over time the hero became fully integrated into the bakers’ lives.

That’s what happens when you feed a stray.

  
  
  
  



End file.
